A Bathroom Mistake
by 506thpir
Summary: Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It story. While Sean is taking a shower, Cassie walks in to bring him clothes but sees more than she should.


**Holy Crap it's be awhile since I last wrote. Lol But I have Monday off (YES!) so I thought, why not write? Besides, I saw "Don't Think About It" earlier tonight and there was a part that wasn't explained. So I'll fill in the gap!**

((Cassie POV))Covered in slime we walked through the door

"Ugh, this stuff is so disgusting." Sean complained. "It's all slimy and gooey." I glanced over at him. "I'm pretty sure monster guts wouldn't be soft and pretty.""I call the shower first!" Max yelled as he raced up the a groan next to me I looked over."What?""Does he really have to use the shower first?" The blond whined.

"Well," I contemplated. "He saved our lives, plus he's covered in more of the slime. So yes, I think so."Sean pouted.

Laughing lightly I shook my head. "There's another bathroom. It's off the hall upstairs." Confused, Sean tilted his head to the side. "Wouldn't he have used that one?"I shook my head again. "No. He likes to use our parents." He raised an eyebrow. "It's bigger.""Ah.""Just go on upstairs. It's the second door on the left. There's some towels in there.""Umm…..what about clothes? Wouldn't want me going around in a towel would ya?"_Yes I would. _

A blush covered my cheeks. Looking away I answered; "You can borrow some of my dads clothes. Head on up and I'll bring them up to you."Sean started up the stairs and into the bathroom. Closing the door I heard the shower start moments later. "I guess he wanted that stuff off bad." Walking into my parents room I searched for some clothes for Sean to wear._You know, if you can't find him anything to wear maybe he'll go around in only a towel. _

_Now is not the time to think about this._

_**Oh come on. You know you wanna-**_

_Shut it._

_**I can do no such thing. I'm speaking from your mind. Not a mouth.**_

_Grrr_

"I swear, I need to see a psychologist or something." I mumbled to myself. Looking through the closet I was able to find a red plaid shirt. Heading to the dresser I searched for some more clothing. After digging through sweat pants, socks, and some questionable underwear I found a plain white shirt and jeans. _'He'll be a lumber jack for Halloween.'_ I thought to myself. I headed for the bathroom. Smirking slightly I thought, _'Maybe I can find him a little axe. Go outside and get him a twig and tell him to cut it for fire wood.' _

Consumed in my trivial thoughts I didn't notice that the water had stopped. _'You want some pancakes Mr. Lumber jack?'_

My hand touched the door knob. _'Where's your bull at Mr. Lumber jack?' _I turned the knob. A blast of steam and hot air hit me.

'_I'm such an idiot.' _I thought was until I took in what was in front of me.

Standing before me was a wet, steamy, slime-less, hot, towel covered Sean.

Looking down at something on the floor he didn't see me at first; but boy did I see him. Droplets of water fell from his hair down to the floor, while another bead of water gradually went down his flexed neck. Slowly more water trickled down his defined abs before stopping at the towel that loosely covered his lower half.

I bright red blush stained my cheeks.

'_**If he took a step right now, I'm sure that towel would fall right off.' **__Do you have to start NOW?_

_**Now is as good as time as any. Besides, that football has done good for him.**_

_Will you shut up!?_

Finally looking up, Sean's eyes locked on mine.A large lump formed in my throat in which I couldn't swallow."Um," the half naked boy laughed nervously. "Cassie?" Stuttering nervously as I tried to explain myself."I…I…I was…the clothes…and…I wasn't thinking….the lumber jacks!"Grinning slightly, he tilted his head to the side. "Lumber jacks?"My face got brighter, but I still felt cemented to the tile floor.

"Yea you look like a lumber jack." I rushed out nervously.

Sean looked down at himself. "I do? I think I look more like a swim suite model right now." Water dripped from his still wet hair.

"Yea. A hot one." I said without thinking. My eyes got big as I realized what I had said.

A large smile formed on his face. "You think so huh?" Throwing the clothes at him blindly I turned away. "Hurry up and get dressed. I still have to take a shower. "The blush reddened even more.

He laughed softly. "Alright."

As I was about to close the door he said; "Next time, I get to see you as a swimsuit model." Not quite paying attention to what he said I closed the door quickly. Walking to my room I searched for a change of clothes._ I swear, that image is going to stay in my head for a while. Just what I need to go through my head while I try and finish a term paper. How in the world am I supposed to do it now? All I'll be thinking of is him half naked. Water dripping from his-_

That's when his words caught up with me. "Wait, WHAT!?"

AN: Mmmhhh…Not liking this story so much. Not normally what I write either. Usually someone dies. Lol I don't think it's my best work but eh, whata-ya gonna do? Well try harder but still. Funny, I did this story without any music. Just Sunkist, burnt popcorn and DunkAroos. (I just found out like 2 hours ago that they still made these. Thank You Dollar Stores) Small update, I'm thinking of writing a Marching Band story. A small bit from a competition I had a few weeks back. Should be fun.


End file.
